The Love Reborn
by touched by an angel with love
Summary: well here it is: the sequel to The Price of Love. Follow what happened after Draco left Dumbledore's office. sorry if the ending is rubbish but i started it before i joined fanfiction and lost my muse for the ending. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters of harry potter**

**The love reborn**

**Chapter 1- return to Hogwarts**

Hermione stepped off of Dumbledore's desk; she was alive? But how? She plunged that dagger into her heart.

"Ahh, you're awake my dear. Excellent. Your friends missed you very much."

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"How am I alive sir? I killed myself. I felt the dagger pierce my heart."

"You see Hermione; you conjured that blade, correct." She nodded, "well; a magical weapon like that has a counter spell placed on it, unknown to the conjurer. The counter spell isn't a spell at all; it's the feelings of the one who had caused the conjurer to want to kill themselves. My only guess is that when Mr. Malfoy confessed his love for you it broke he spell on the blade and resurrected you."

"How long have I been dead sir?"

"It is now the end of the holidays. A letter was written to your parents explaining the whole situation and they can't wait to see you at Christmas. You have been made Head Girl, for which I congratulate you, unfortunately everyone thinks you're dead so to protect you we have decided that it would be best if you be resorted and renamed. It may be that you stay in Gryffindor house but you may not. Your appearance has changed slightly; you now have curly dark brown hair, light brown eyes and you're slightly taller than you were, which you may find to be a good thing, I overheard you complaining that you were short." Hermione smiled.

"Can you tell me who Head Boy is?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione didn't know how to feel; se would see Draco again and she would be happy but also sad; he was the reason she died in the first place. But he confessed his love for her and that brought her back to life. She was so confused.

"Your clothes are already in your new room, I shall escort you after the feast. But before we leave you must choose a new name."

"Umm, well I've always liked Helena."

"Very well; you shall be Helena Gooding. We'll keep it to your original initials as they are printed on your trunk."

Hermione smiled and they both made their way down to the feast.

Upon entering the Great hall from behind the teacher's table Hermione saw that all the students were there, the Sorting Hat was still there but the first years were sat down, she knew it was for her.

"Welcome back everyone. This is Helena Gooding our newest member of our community. She will be sorted into her new house before you all begin to eat."

Hermione stepped down from the platform and sat on the stool; she put the sorting hat on her head and waited.

"Hmm, welcome back." It whispered in her ear so that no one else heard it. "Let's see; still a lot of mind, much loyalty, bravery and a taste for rule breaking." It said a little louder. "Where am I going to put you?" The hat thought for a while and ended up shouting; "GRYFFINDOR" Hermione smiled, took off the hat and ran to the table. She hadn't noticed that the hall had erupted in cheers. She looked at Dumbledore and mouthed; 'thank you'. He smiled and raised his goblet to her. She sat down between Neville and Dean.

"Hi, I'm Dean Thomas. And this is Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Over there next to the red headed girl is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; the red headed girl is Ron's sister Ginny."

"Hi. So you're all in my year; except that Ginny girl right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that Ginny wasn't in our year?"

"She looks too young to be seventeen."

Dean nodded.

"So what brought you here to Hogwarts Helena?" asked Parvati.

"Well my parents decided that because I'm a witch I shouldn't be going to Muggle School by day and being tutored magic by night so they moved me here."

"Who were you tutored by?" asked Lavender.

"I think his name was Remus Lupin but I can't be sure." _'Note to self: send Lupin a letter telling him that I said he tutored me.'_

Everyone began eating and asking questions about each other's holidays.

"So Helena what did you do all holiday?" asked Neville.

"I spent most of it in a hospital bed; I fell out of the tree in my garden and landed on my front. I've got a scar running across my chest after I cut it open on a loose rock."

"Ouch, no wonder you didn't die. Landing on your chest like that." Said Seamus.

Everyone went quiet.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Well we lost a great friend before the summer; Hermione Granger. She killed herself and no one knows why except Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy, that's him with the blonde hair on the Slytherin table." Said Dean pointing to Draco on the other side of the room. Draco looked at them and was instantly shocked; he quickly looked backed down to his plate. "They know why but they're not talking to anyone about it. And get this; Hermione loved Malfoy and we found out that Malfoy loved her. He's probably the cause of her death. He hasn't said a thing to any Gryffindor since."

"That's odd; Malfoy keeps looking over at us." Said Parvati.

Indeed it was true; Draco looked at them and then at Hermione; directly in her eyes, she became uncomfortable and looked away. Draco did the same.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco couldn't believe what he saw.

'_Oh my God. It's Hermione. But how? She's dead, and yet she's alive. Why the change in name and appearance?'_

"Draco, dude. Snap out of whatever day dream you're in. Why are you staring at the Gryffindor table anyway?" asked Blaise.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Draco. Hermione is gone. Dead and not coming back. Stop thinking about her; it's not good for your health." Said Blaise.

"But why does that Helena girl look so familiar? I still feel like Hermione is here, in front of my eyes and I'm not seeing her properly."

Blaise sighed in defeat; Draco had been like this over the holidays. He moped all through his holiday to Paris and Rome, he only ever ate at dinner time and not any other meal and he turned down every girl's advances towards him. Blaise was getting worried; he looked over at the new girl and saw that she sat like Hermione did, she looked similar to her and she was nice to Neville Longbottom; Hermione was the only Gryffindor that was truly nice to Neville.

'_I think its time I had a chat with this Helena Gooding.'_

As dinner ended Hermione made her way to Dumbledore and Draco, when she saw Draco her heart skipped a beat; she still loved him, even though he was the reason she killed herself and couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"Miss Gooding, this is Draco Malfoy. Now I will show you two to your common room and dorms. Follow me please."

They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and to a portrait of regal woman with a sword.

"Dumbledore how good to see you again."

"Good evening Miranda. May we have the password?"

"The password is 'a love reborn'."

The portrait opened and let Hermione and Draco enter. Dumbledore called from the entrance.

"I shall see you bright and early for breakfast tomorrow. Good night."

The entrance closed and left Hermione and Draco in an awkward silence.

"So. Umm, why did you move here?" asked Draco.

"My parents finally accepted that I'm a witch and that I couldn't keep going to Muggle School by day and being tutored by night."

"So you're muggle born?"

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all."

"Right. Well goodnight."

She left the room and went to her bedroom up the stairs. Upon entering she sighed; she wasn't sure if she could take this much longer. She looked round her room and saw it was like hers back home; white walls with silver boarder paper at the ceiling and floor, black carpet, white rug, desk under the window, cat bed next to the small fireplace along with a large bean bag and small book shelf filled with her favourite muggle novels and stories, and a large cupboard next to the door with a full length mirror. Her bed was double the size of the one she had from her first to sixth year and had large white and silver pillows, thick white duvet and a thin silver comforter.

She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her warm bed, she instantly fell asleep.

After she left Draco collapsed in the nearest armchair. He couldn't believe that Hermione was still alive and yet she acted like she didn't know him at all.

'_Is she under a spell or does she just not love me anymore?'_

Tired he made his way to his room, decorated similar to Hermione's but his was dark blue.

In the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron were sitting playing chess when they heard Dean talking about the new girl.

"Did you see the way Malfoy was looking at her; it was like he's seen a ghost."

"I can't blame him though; I thought she was Hermione when I first saw her. She has similar eyes and hair, and she's muggle born and told us that her parents finally accepted her being a witch, Hermione told me in first year that her parents didn't like her being a witch and almost forced her to go to a muggle high school." Said Parvati.

"But Hermione is dead. Unless there was someway that Dumbledore brought her back to life and she can't remember then she stays dead. But if Helena is Hermione and she's just acting; she's a bloody good actress." Said Seamus.

"But if it was Hermione and she remembered everyone why didn't she go sit with Harry and Ron? They're her best friends." Asked Neville.

"I don't know, maybe she's scared that they'll treat her like they did for the last six years." Said Lavender.

"And how is that exactly?" asked Ron becoming angry.

"You used her for homework; we all saw you asking her constantly to look at her notes or copy her homework and in the end she'd do it for you." Said Dean.

"That's not true. She _offered_ to look over our homework's for us. It wasn't our fault that she got carried away and ended up finishing them for us." Argued Harry.

"If she offered then why didn't you turn her offers down?" asked Neville.

Ron and Harry didn't answer; they knew that everyone was right. They felt sick with shame and guilt; they lost their best friend and the main reason they were her friends was because she was smart and did homework for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- he finds out**

The next morning Hermione wrote a letter to Lupin explaining the lie she had told her friends and sent it with the owl Dumbledore had given her, she had named it Secret Life. She dressed for the day and left her room.

Draco was already sitting in one of the many armchairs talking to Blaise Zabini; they turned as she entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Helena Gooding. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's nice. Definitely better than some of the high schools in London, and they're really nice." She smiled.

"Well do you want to walk down with us?" asked Draco.

"No thanks. I promised that I'd meet Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus and Neville."

"Not Potter and Weasley?" inquired Blaise.

"Well I don't really know them. I only saw them briefly and they didn't make an effort to come greet themselves. I could probably understand why; they lost their best friend and they might not be so keen to Dumbledore replacing her with someone with the same initials so soon."

The two boys nodded and Hermione left.

"Well I think she's definitely Hermione. Only question is; does she remember what happened? And; how was she brought back to life?" said Blaise.

"Maybe there's a chance that I can make her remember." Said Draco.

Blaise smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder and then left with him.

In the Great Hall Hermione walked over to her new friends who all looked up and smiled as she sat down.

"Morning Helena. You ok?" greeted Seamus with a big grin. The others smirked.

"Yes Seamus, although I'm think you've been bitten by that large man's dog."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're drooling." The others burst out laughing causing everyone else in the Hall to turn and look at them.

Seamus looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that I don't think you would like to have your eggs falling on to your white shirt only to get told off during Potions." Whispered Hermione.

"No it's ok. I'm glad you did Professor Snape would have killed me if I turned up to his lesson looking like I hadn't changed my shirt since last term." He whispered back.

"Knowing him he would have taken points off the House for the smallest things." Muttered Hermione, unfortunately for her Seamus and the others heard.

"How did you know that he takes points off our House for the smallest things?" asked Dean.

"Oh, um just looking at him this morning. He looks like the kind of teacher to favour his own House and dock points from the other Houses for the smallest thing like a right answer or egg down someone's front." Said Hermione hastily.

"Right. Ok, well you're right he does. He loves the Slytherins so don't expect any praise from him if you get one of his questions right, Hermione never got any just criticism for being an 'insufferable know it all' which she was but we loved her for it." Said Lavender.

"She used to confuse the Slytherins with her knowledge and witty remarks at how they were inadequate to the simplest of tasks like waking without strutting. They constantly tried to walk without a strut in their stride but failed miserably." Said Parvati.

"It was hilarious watching them it was like watching a flightless bird trying to fly." Said Neville.

Hermione giggled. Seamus, Dean and the others noticed how her laugh was similar to Hermione's.

Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the Great Hall and saw the new girl sitting with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender and they walked over to her.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley." Said Harry holding out a hand, Hermione shook it and did the same with Ron and Ginny.

"Helena Gooding. Lavender, Parvati and Neville were telling me about some comical moments to do with Slytherins. That was after I embarrassed Seamus to the end of the century."

"Oh really? Did they tell you about the time Malfoy was turned into a ferret and bounced all over the Entrance Hall? Ever since then we've called him Malfoy: the amazing bouncing ferret." Said Ron.

"No but I'm sure they'll tell me later."

"Did they tell you how Hermione used to make them walk like flightless birds trying to fly by saying they couldn't walk without a strut?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, that's what we were laughing about."

"Come on Helena; we don't want to be late for your first lesson." Said Seamus holding out his hand for her to take it. Hermione took his hand and they and the others left Harry, Ron and Ginny standing in the Great Hall.

"A bit of advice about Harry and Ron; Hermione was their best friend but in first year they made fun of her. It was only after the night the troll got in and they saved her did they realise that being her friend had its perks; she would do their homework for them even after she complained that they should do it themselves." Said Dean.

"She would look over their notes and because they thought Quidditch, the sport around here, was so much more important she would do it for them." Said Neville

"So you're all saying that because I'm as smart as Hermione was and they see that they'll try to become my friends only so I will do their homework for them?"

The others nodded.

"Well that's disgusting. How did Hermione put up with it? Did she not know what they were doing?"

"Yes but she was too blinded by friendship to do anything about it." Said Parvati.

Hermione stood there in silence.

'_They're right; I was too blind to do anything about it. I truly believed that Harry and Ron would start doing their own homework last year but they didn't. How stupid could I have been?'_

Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall but Hermione did not let them. Just then the door opened revealing Snape; other students had begun to line up behind them.

"Inside now." Barked Snape.

As everyone filed in and sat down in their seats Snape marched up to the front.

"For the benefit for Miss Gooding I shall explain a few simple rules. There will be no talking whilst I am talking. You will refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Professor'. You will not wave your wand unceremoniously under any circumstances. And you will never answer me back when I am talking to you. Is that clear Miss Gooding?"

"Crystal clear sir."

"Now. I do this with every new student and you are no exception. So answer me this; what would happen if I added Moondust to a Draft of Fitful Sleep?"

"The drinker of the draft would fall into a fitful dream but the dream would be very real to them; if they were dreaming about a crazed killer coming towards them they would have no choice but to wake up or be killed in their dream. If they were dreaming of a loved one in danger they would believe that they were awake and that they must help them, even if it meant killing themselves in the process. Most people who dream of a loved one in danger often dream of them falling off the edge of a very tall building or cliff; they try to reach them but they fall themselves."

"Correct. The first part was a perfect reciting from the standard spell book but I'm surprised you gave examples. Tell me; can the Draft and the Moondust combined together create a peaceful dream?"

"No sir, the Draft of Fitful Sleep only creates bad dreams; the Moondust simply magnifies the bad dream. Moondust magnifies any potion."

Snape nodded, "10 points to Gryffindor. You are all lucky to have Miss Gooding in your company." He said turning to the Gryffindors on the lighter side of the room.

The lesson went by smoothly; a few snide comments from the Slytherins to Hermione but she gave them a few snide comments back.

"You must be a mudblood if you recited the first part of your answer. Purebloods don't need to resort to such pathetic needs." Sneered Pansy.

"Really, when I look at your potion, then I look at mine I would gather that you may be pureblood but you have the magical ability and potion making of a new born troll. Maybe you should crack open a book; your grades might improve." Hermione sneered back.

Pansy flushed and turned away. Lavender leant over to Hermione.

"That was good. It sounded like something Hermione would say." She smiled.

At the end of the lesson Hermione ran to her common room and broke down in tears. She didn't know that she was being watched.

"Helena? Are you alright?" came Draco's voice.

"Oh Malfoy. Yeah I'm fine it's just overwhelming seeing what I've missed the past six years." She lied.

"You sure? You can tell me you know, if you need to."

Hermione sniffed quickly and nodded. "Thanks."

Draco smiled. "Come on, we better get to Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione nodded and they left together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- the truth comes out**

A month passed since Hermione came back to life. She had become better friends with Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Dean and Seamus than she had with Harry and Ron. Her grades stayed the same but she had become interested in Quidditch, she was now Chaser on the team.

A notice came out a few weeks after her first game.

_**ATTENTION:**_

_**Dew to popular demand every one will have an email and instant message account placed on magical computers and lap tops. You will be able to choose your own personal addresses.**_

_**Signed**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

When Hermione looked at the notice she thought back to when she, Harry and Ron kept in touch through emails.

**FLASH BACK**

"**Here's my email address." Said Hermione handing each of the boys a scrap piece of parchment with: gryffindorbookgoddess written on it.**

"**Cool, so we'll keep in touch while you're in France and Ron's in Spain?" asked Harry.**

"**Definitely mate. Here's mine." Ron handed a piece of parchment with: redprince.**

"**Ok well here's mine too." Harry's was: scarredforlife.**

"**We'll see you soon Harry. I'm only going away for three weeks and Ron's going for two. Chances are you'll be invited to the Burrow before you know it." Said Hermione.**

**The trio hugged tightly and went their separate ways; Ron to his family, Hermione to her parents and Harry to his aunt and uncle.**

**END FLASH BACK**

When Harry and Ron saw the notice they felt a wave of pain wash over them s they thought back to the day when they all swapped email addresses.

"Let's keep the same addresses that we had when we gave them to Hermione, as a memory of her." Said Ron.

"Yeah. You know sometimes I think she's still here. And I don't mean in the spiritual way, you know the new girl Helena? Well she reminds me of Hermione in so many ways; the way she walks, talks, laughs, answers questions, hands in homework. Only difference is; she plays Quidditch and Hermione never played." Confessed Harry.

"I know what you mean; it's like she's Hermione's twin."

A month later the emails and instant messages were set up. Students would spend hours on the computers and lap tops to talk privately to one another. One evening when Harry and Ron were on the instant messaging page they noticed a pop up.

_Gryffindorbookgoddess has just signed in._

"Harry look."

"It's Hermione's email address."

"Let's chat to her."

**Scarredforlife: hi, Hermione?**

_Gryffindorbookgoddess: who's this? How did you get my email address._

_**Redprince: Hermione is that you?**_

_Gryffindorbookgoddess: … … … yes_

**Scarredforlife: but how? You're dead.**

_**Redprince: I was there when you died.**_

_Gryffindorbookgoddess: well it's a long and complicated story. You see I was brought back to life because Draco loves me. Dumbledore explained the whole thing to me._

**Redprince: where are you? Are you still at Hogwarts?**

_Gryffindorbookgoddess has signed out._

"Harry she's gone."

Harry didn't reply. Hermione was alive and could still be in school, the school's instant message programme was only set in the school but Hermione had a lap top so she could connect with the school even if she was in the muggle world, she was smart enough.

The next day Hermione woke up later than she intended. As she looked round she saw a lot of her things were just thrown around the room, she sadly looked down as she remembered why.

**FLASH BACK**

"**Ugh how could I have been so stupid? Now they're going to come looking for me." She steamed as she threw her clothes from her trunk and cupboard around the room.**

**She looked over at a picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself that was taken last time she was at the Burrow. They were all laughing and smiling at the camera and then laughed harder when Ron tried to strike a male model pose but only fell over on his backside. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to that happy day; Ginny had just been named Prefect and Harry had finally admitted how he felt about Ginny, the tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed her self to sleep.**

**END FLASH BACK**

She got out of bed and began tidying up her clothes. She looked back at the picture; there was only Harry, Ron and Ginny standing there now, they looked incredibly sad. Where had the picture of her gone? She then realised that because she 'died' then the Golden Trio had died too.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she was blocked by Blaise.

"Hey Helena, you ok?"

"Oh, hi Blaise. Yeah I'm great thanks. You?"

"Yeah, could be better but I think I'll get over having McGonagall before lunch and Binns first thing after breakfast."

"Yeah, I don't mind McGonagall so much but I can't handle Binns."

"Yeah. Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what about?"

"Draco, yourself and Hermione Granger."

Hermione did a double take.

"Ok. Let's take a walk."

The two walked out the Hall not knowing that Harry and Ron followed them under Harry's invisibility cloak. As Hermione and Blaise walked around the grounds they spoke of different topics; Quidditch, school work, friends, family and love. When it got to the topic of love Hermione felt rather uncomfortable.

"So Helena, ever been in love?"

"Once, it wasn't that long ago but he didn't love me back, or so I thought." She knew it was a dangerous subject so she added a lie. "I was in France and there was this boy I loved but he treated my love as a silly girlish crush, when I left I received a message from a friend I had made there that the boy in question did indeed love me and regretted denying me. I must have been about 14 at the time, he was nearing 15."

Blaise nodded and he knew instantly it was Hermione.

"You can stop with the lies Hermione."

"What did you call me? I'm Helena remember? You didn't even like Hermione, you along with Draco made her life hell, so when she found out she loved him you persuaded him to play along and then break her heart causing her to kill herself with a knife of the Phoenix Pearl Witches coven. That's when Ron walked in and held me in my last moments. Do have any idea what it was like to look in your best friends eyes as you die?" Hermione's tears were pouring quickly down her cheeks. "Do have any idea what it's like living a lie because all you want to do is hold the one you love and tell them you're alive because their love brought you back from the dead but you can't cause everyone thinks you're dead."

"I'm sorry Hermione. You know; you just admitted that you're Hermione cause only Hermione would know the look in Weasley's eyes as you died."

Hermione sobbed and Blaise held her.

"Dumbledore told me to have a new life and name to protect me. Guess I'm not much of an actress; I made a few mistakes by knowing too much about a dead girl's past and the school's teachers. I just don't want to be hurt like I was again."

"Draco loves you Hermione, no one can deny that. Why do you think Pansy's backed off; she knows that she has no chance with him. You have to tell him though, although I'm guessing that he already knows," Hermione looked at him confused, "he guessed the night you were re-sorted. I'm thinking he knew right away."

Hermione nodded, she sniffed and the two continued their walk around the grounds leaving Harry and Ron standing invisible, gaping at the scene they just witnessed.

"You were right Ron, Hermione is alive and in the school."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- telling Draco**

Hermione and Blaise re-entered the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables, Lavender leant over.

"What were you doing with Zabini?"

"He wanted help with a muggle studies assignment that was due in tomorrow." Hermione lied.

Lavender nodded and continued eating her breakfast. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Blaise whispering to Draco; she saw Draco's eyes go from confused to overjoy in 5 seconds flat. Draco looked over and smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

Blaise had just told Draco what Hermione had told him and Draco decided to take action. He mouthed; 'meet me outside' and Hermione nodded. Draco saw her explain something to Lavender and get up; Draco followed suit and the two left the Great Hall.

Outside in the Entrance Hall Draco turned to Hermione.

"Blaise told me everything."

Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione? I thought you loved me."

"I do. But I didn't know that you loved me until Dumbledore told me when I woke up, and then I didn't know what to do. So I kept my distance. And I don't know if you still love me."

"Are you kidding? I learned my mistake last year; I'm never letting you go again."

Hermione smiled and they embraced each other. Draco closed the gap between their lips and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, as she opened her mouth their tongues danced together in a swirl of love and passion. He wrapped his arms round her waist and made small circles on her lower back, she moaned a little, she brought her hands up and rested them on his chest. The kiss deepened but they both knew it would not last forever, no matter how much they wanted it to. When the need for air became a necessity they parted. Panting slightly Draco and Hermione rested their foreheads together to catch their breath, Hermione had a slight blush and Draco thought it made her look more beautiful.

They were interrupted by claps around them, as they looked round they saw Blaise, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Ginny, Ron, Harry, the teachers and many other students clapping and smiling. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"May I introduce to you all, Miss Hermione Granger. Resurrected by love. She is the Love Reborn."

The students cheered; they had Hermione back and now the school year could carry on being the best one ever and indeed Hermione was the Love Reborn.

**The End**


End file.
